Xeno Vegeta (Canon)/Mystery idiot 50
NOTE: ALL CREDITS TO ZENKAIBATTERY1. Summary In Dragon Ball Heroes, Vegeta (Xeno) is a member of the time patrol, a group dedicated to stopping time breakers from messing with history. Vegeta Xeno has the same personality and life style as his canon counterpart Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: Vegeta (Xeno) Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes Gender: Male Age: 50's or older Classification: Saiyan, Time patroller Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman physical characteristics, True flight, Ki manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes, Afterimage creation, Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Vegeta locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Vegeta grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Rage Power, Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis (He can use this to cause opponents to suddenly burst apart from the inside with an explosion), Self-Destruction, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan or an Oozaru, increasing his capabilities drastically), Energy / Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan Blue, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God" (Should be similar to Xeno Goku who has God-Ki), Regeneration (Mid-low), Reality warping (Super Shenron mode), Memory manipulation (Super Shenron mode), Healing (Super Shenron mode), Matter manipulation (Super Shenron mode), ressurection ( Super Shenron mode), Life-force absorption (God-Ki users can absorb an opponents life-force to heal themselves then crush said life force), 4th wall awareness and breaking, Fusionism (With potara), Can kill Abstract beings scaling of Xeno Goku), Gets stronger when he's recovered from a near fatal injury, Time paradox immunity, resistance to mind manipulation and magic (Able to resist babadis mind control, and with God-Ki he is further resistant to mind manipulation, in a similar way to Xeno Goku), Resistance to Existence erasure, Void manipulation and Soul Destruction (Survived attacks from shroom that targeted his soul, should be able to survive a hakai in a similar mannar to Goku), Electricity (Via scaling from Goku), Transmutation (Scaling from SSJ Vegito and TP trunks who resisted transmutation through sheer power), Emphatic manipulation (resisted Ribriannes light of love), Time manipulation (Should be able to resistant high levels of time manipulation in a similar mannar to Mira and Goku), Decay inducement andMemory manipulation (The waves that made Krillin forget his memories didn't work on Vegeta), Indomitable will, Acausality (Demigra messing with history and warping timelines, caused anomolies in the multiverse, but didn't affect Xeno Vegeta) 'Attack Potency: Low complex multiversal '(Equal to Xeno Goku who transcended the infinite multiverse and a 5-D space) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Can physically fly to different timelines and can exist beyond time-space) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low complex multiversal ' 'Durability: Low complex multiversal '(Can tank hits from time breakers who can causally destroy the entire multiverse and dimensions above them) 'Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight four hours without needing a break) Range: Standard meele range. Low complex multiversal '''with ki blasts and attacks '''Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Average. Genius '''in combat (Consistentally shown to be equal to Xeno Goku, sometimes coming up with better strategies) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bang Beam:' A favorite move of Vegeta during the Namek Saga, Vegeta points his index finger like a child pretending to shoot a gun and then fires a small but deadly red bolt of energy out of his finger. *'Big Bang Attack:' Vegeta discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. He uses this attack for the first time onscreen to kill Android 19. *'Blaster Meteor:' Vegeta unleashes multiple yellow Energy Waves, causing a cloud of explosions. He used a similar attack against Frieza. *'Destructo Disk:' A razor-sharp disk of energy. Vegeta uses a very similar variation of this attack to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail. *'Double Galick Cannon:' Vegeta uses this technique to kill Pui Pui. It involves him putting both his hands on his opponents chest followed by a huge energy blast at point blank range which completely obliterates them. *'Final Burst Cannon:' Vegeta uses this technique as his final attack against Frieza after all his other attacks fail. It is done in a slightly familiar way as the Final Flash and the beam itself is purple like the Galick Gun. *'Final Crash:' A technique very similar to Final Flash used against Recoome. *'Final Explosion:' Vegeta detonates his body in an attempt to kill Majin Buu, resulting in a devastating, golden-yellow explosion that leaves Vegeta a fragile, stone-like corpse. In Dragon Ball Super he uses the the same technique as a means of defeating Toppo and thanks to becoming far stronger than before he isn't rendered a stone-like corpse, but seemingly exhausts his energy in the process. *'Final Flash:' Vegeta conducts ki in both of his hands that he places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. He used this against Perfect Cell; though Cell moved to the side just before being hit, it still blew off part of his upper body, though the Android regenerated. It was stated that if Cell took the blast's full force, he would have been killed. *'Final Galick Cannon:' Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a beam of potent purple ki through the enemy. *'Galick Gun:' Vegeta bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. *'Hellzone Grenade:' Vegeta fires several energy spheres around the opponent and controls them to be fired at the opponent. He used this attack against Super Buu w/ Gohan absorbed, though the Majin used an Energy Shield to block the attack. *'Telekinesis:' Vegeta pointed his finger and destroyed a saibaman internally. *'Afterimage:' The user moves at ultrahigh speeds, leaving an afterimage where he was previously located. Vegeta also uses the Wild Sense variation of this technique. *'Super Saiyan forms (SS, ASS, SS2, SBG and SSB) and Majin form:' Transformations which increases Vegeta's overall stats. Category:Tier 1 Category:Mystery idiot 50